


Happiness Is...

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the things that make Noah happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in drabble form – there are five parts and each part is exactly 100 words long.

# Happiness is...

 

 _i. a home._

Noah has barely closed the door to the apartment behind him before a pair of arms embraces him and soft lips meet his.

He smiles into the kiss. “Did you miss me?” he grins, pulling Luke closer to him.

“What gave you that idea?” Luke breathes against him, kissing him with enthusiasm and hunger.

Eventually they pull apart and Luke looks breathlessly up at Noah. “Noah, you’ve been away for more than a week. So yeah, I kind of missed you.” He leans closer, whispering into Noah’s ear, “Bedroom. Now.”

Noah doesn’t need to be asked twice. Home sweet home.

 

***

 

 _ii. safety._

They are watching a movie for Noah’s class, cuddled up on the couch together.

Luke was happy to watch the movie with him when Noah suggested it, but now, halfway through it, Luke is already fast asleep. His head rests against Noah’s chest, and Noah can feel his soft snores as small, hot puffs of air through the thin material of his t-shirt. Noah smiles and leaves a quick kiss on Luke’s forehead. Just because.

Plus, he looks too cute not to.

Noah turns his attention back to the movie. This is nice. It feels normal. Safe.

He likes it.

 

***

 

 _iii. family._

Thanksgiving at the farm is always a noisy affair.

Noah sits quietly next to Luke, taking it all in. The smiles, the laughter, the chatter.

The atmosphere is warm and welcoming. Miles from what he was used to growing up. Back then, all this was nothing but an unattainable dream. Now it’s reality.

Luke’s hand finds his under the table, squeezing softly. Noah looks at him, sees the _Are you okay?_ in his eyes. He squeezes the hand back and nods.

Then Holden proposes a toast, to family. “To family!” everyone echoes.

Noah lifts his glass towards Luke’s. To family.

 

***

 

 _iv. love._

He covers Luke’s naked body with kisses, eliciting soft little moans of pleasure from Luke. He’s losing himself in the softness, in the warmth, in the perfection. In this feeling of _right_ and _Luke_. Moving slowly up Luke’s body, he finds his lover’s mouth and stays there, kissing, kissing, kissing him forever. It’s just them. Just the two of them in the whole world. Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. He prepares Luke with great care and gently pushes inside, holding Luke’s gaze with his own. Their only words are soft whispers in the dark night.

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

 

***

 

 _v. forever._

In his head Noah has planned it for weeks, wanting it to be perfect. But when the moment comes, it’s nothing like he imagined.

Somehow it’s better.

It’s nothing grand or spectacular. They are not on the top of a mountain or on an exotic island.

Instead they are in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. Luke is putting plates back in the cupboard, and the words just slip from Noah’s mouth.

“Luke, will you marry me?”

Luke stares. Noah holds his breath.

A big smile slowly spreads. “Yes, I will.”

They hold each other for a long time.

Forever.


End file.
